These studies utilize participants in the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging to gain insight into the genetic, biochemical and molecular mechanisms underlying age-associated changes in immune function. The projects are directed toward distinguishing and characterizing the origins of defective T cell activation and proliferation.